jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Genji Kushihashi
|Romaji = Kushihashi Genji|Race = Human|Nicknames = Gen-chan (by Akio) Seiryuu(title)|Hair Color = Grey|Eye Color = Gold|Equipment = Azure Dragon Sword|Relatives = Seiryu Kushihashi (Ancestor)|Affiliations = Kushihashi clan(Leader)|Status = Alive|Ranking = Kushihashi Clan leader}}Genji Kushihashi(櫛橋源氏; Kushihashi Genji) is the current Head of the Kushihashi clan, one of the Five Great Families, and inheritor of the Sacred Beast Azure Dragon, that has been handed down from generation to generation to the head of the clan, in the Highschool DxD: Black. A powerful, calm, yet respectful young man who, unlike Guren Himejima, shows great respect to other deities and supernatural creatures, he's one of the pivotal characters of Volume 16 and Guren Himejima's rival. Appearance Genji is a tall, handsome, fair skinned young man of short grey hair and piercing golden eyes, with a scar across his left eye. Being a member and leader of the Kushihashi clan, he wears traditional japanese attires such as kimonos and samurai-suits, even when in public, with three swords around his waist, tied with a haramaki. Since he fused with his Sacred Beast, his scarred left eye is sharp like an dragon's. Personality Unlike Guren's rude and unpleasant personality, Guren is a calm and quite pleasant person to be around. He has shown a respect for both eastern and western supernatural creatures, often clashing with Guren about this. A member of the Kushihashi clan, he also takes great pride in his name, and, despite not being a Himejima, Genji has show great respect to the side of the family of Shuri Himejima, often being the one to clean her tomb after Guren's vandalizings. History Genji inherited his place as the head of the Kushihashi clan at a fairly young age after the death of his father Midorimaru Kushihashi. He would later be beloved by all of the clan due to his unrival control over Seiryu's plants, master swordsmanship and overall suberb exorcism abilities, becoming the rival of Guren Himejima. During some point before the start of the fanfiction, he was given the holy sword Sugari-no-Ontachi and made a physical contract with his own Sacred Beast Seiryu, becoming the vessel of it and adquiring his energy and power. Powers & Abilities Immense exorcist skills -''' Despite his young age, Genji has shown unmatchable exorcist skills, compared those of Guren's and Vasco Strada's. Genji is able to slay powerful supernatural creatures and high-class devils using his swords. 'Master swordsman -' Genji has shown to be extremely good in wielding all kinds of swords, showing is own mastery and skills in those. A speed-oriented swordsman, his strategy consists in rapid, all-directional, random moves and swings in order to stunt his foes and little-by-little bypass their defenses with fast and quick cuts. Not even the likes of Nero Gladius, a fellow speed-oriented swordsman, was able to keep up with his movements. 'Immense combat skills -' Genji has shown to also be quite a formidable unarmed foe, able to withstand and counter every attack from both Aria and Nero. In fact, he's so strong his sword slashes create a vacuum that destroys anything on their way without harming neither his hands or swords. 'Immense speed -' 'Magic Neutralization -' Genji is able to neutralize even the most complex magical enchantments with sheer power alone. '''Azure Dragon attributes: Like the other current leaders of the clans, after fusing with Seiryu, Genji is capable of creating from his body azure plants that can bind, kill or heavily injure even high-class devils. He can also summon and control lightning and wind, them both being key components to his fight style. Three Swords of Azure Tree Style Three Swords of the Azure Tree Style''(青竜の木の三剣; Seiryū no ki no mitsurugi'') is a fighting style developed by Genji after fusing with Seiryu, to act as an counter towards Guren. By using Seiryu's plants as well as lightning and wind, Genji developed a fast and constantly changing sword style that can kill devils and humans alike in a single, instant slash. Genji uses this as a last resort in battles, either when he really wants to kill his foes or wants the battle to end quickly. * Lightning Dragon's Wrath(青龍の怒り; Seiry''ū no ikari) - The first stage of primarily offensive Lightning path of Three Swords style, Genji charges his sword with holy lightning and uses to release a single, consentrated slash of destruction, capable of slicing an golem in two with a single slash. * Wind Bird flock() - * '''Petal dance of the warrior(戦士の花弁踊る; Senshi no Hanabira Odoru)' - * Azure Moon(青月; ao tsuki)-''' Genji's ultimate technique, which combines the plants, lightning and wind paths into an powerful finisher. Equipment Sugari-no-Ontachi Trivia * The images and appearance used are from the character Roronoa Zoro from '''One Piece. * Genji is listed on Berolina's "top 10 most dangerous humans" alongside Tomoe, Alice, Artoria, Caradoc, Haruka and Guren.Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Male (Black) Category:Humans (Black) Category:Exorcists (Black)